Canceled, the Death
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Dari sendiri, tumbuh menjadi luka. Luka tumbuh menjadi sepi. Sepi membikin ingin lekas mati.


Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso. No profit gained from this fanwork.

 **canceled, the death**

.

Ia berdiri di dekat besi pembatas.

Hari ini, jalanan sangatlah sepi. Tiada mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Semua orang mungkin sedang terbuai dalam alam mimpi. Tentu saja, ini sudah pukul satu dini hari.

Tangannya mengepal erat, seakan bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

 _Terus maju atau mundur?_

Dalam kegelapan yang semakin tidak terampuni, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke depan dua langkah.

Ini mungkin memang gulita, tapi kau tidak bisa tidak melihat pantulan samar dari cahaya lampu jalan yang menerangi pakaiannya.

Tangannya beralih mencengkeram jaket. Kancing besar-besar dimainkan sembarangan. Syal yang melilit leher setengah ingin dilepas atau tidak.

Tangan kiri yang bebas meraba dadanya yang kembali berdegup.

 _Di sini hangat._

Hanya itu satu-satunya yang ia rasa.

 _Di sini damai._

Hanya itu satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan.

Mata birunya ganti menatap ke bawah, menuju aliran deras yang begitu mengerikan, sekaligus menggoda. Pada nafsunya, tentu saja. Oh, iya, ia merasa tergoda. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak ingin mencintai jembatan mulia ini saat yang ada dalam benak hanyalah tinggal kematian?

Ia mengingat lagi, pemberontakan batin selama berhari-hari. Sesak dan pengap. Ia seakan tidak bisa bernapas bebas.

 _Kosong._

Sejak kapan ia berpikir kehidupan yang ia lalui sesepi areal pemakaman? Entah sejak kapan, ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi yang pasti, tiada lagi hasrat atau sekadar ambisi untuk mengejar uang.

Atau bahkan dunia? Ia sungguh teramat lupa.

Tiada lagi teman. Tiada lagi keluarga. Tiada lagi sesiapa.

Kemarin, ia ingin mati, tapi tidak jadi. Katanya, Tuhan akan menghukum orang-orang yang bebal, seperti dirinya. Pun masih ada sisa-sisa ketakutan dan kecemasan kalau-kalau ayah dan ibunya dapat kembali hidup dan tersenyum padanya. Dan akhir-akhir ini ia berpikir, jelas ia salah terka.

Hari ini, ia ingin mati lagi. Saat yang tepat.

Sudah berapa lama waktu merayu? Dan memberinya kekuatan untuk memilih sekarat dariada menanggung pilu yang tak hanya sesaat?

Maka di detik inilah, ia telah memutuskan, untuk membuang nyawanya menuju jurang. Kalau masih beruntung, orang akan menemukan mayatnya esok hari. Kalau tidak beruntung, biarlah dagingnya membusuk di dasar sungai, menjadi santapan ikan-ikan yang kelaparan di bawah sana. Itu lebih bermanfaat ketimbang menjadi patung hidup (disebut mati tapi masih bernapas, disebut hidup tapi tak lagi bergerak).

 _Mati, mati, mati._

Dalam jangka waktu 63 jam lebih 37 menit yang lalu, hanya itu yang sanggup ia lafalkan.

Namun, ketika ia melayang, dari tangannya yang sebelumnya mencengkeram erat besi pembatas, menuju aliran deras air nun jauh di bawah sana, samar-samar ia mendengar pikirannya berkata:

 _Lizzy ..._

 _Aku tidak ingin mati._

 _Lizzy?_

 _Apakah kaudengar suaraku?_

 _Aku tidak ingin mati._

 _Lizzy ..._

 _Aku sungguh menyesali perbuatanku._

 _Aku sungguh tidak ingin mati._

 _Lizzy?_

 _Bisakah? Bisakah kaupegang tanganku?_

 _Aku tidak ingin jatuh._

 _Jatuh itu ternyata rasanya sangat menyakitkan._

 _Lizzy ..._

 _Aku tidak mau mati._

 _Lizzy ..._

 _Aku takut mati._

 _Lizzy ..._

 _Mati itu ternyata sungguh menakutkan._

 _Mati ternyata membuatku sendirian._

 _Lizzy ..._

 _Aku takut sendirian._

 _Lizzy ..._

 _Aku takut tidak dapat melihat apa-apa._

 _Lizzy ..._

 _Jika aku bisa memutar ulang waktu, dapatkan aku menunda kematianku?_

 _Lizzy ..._

 _Detik ini aku baru sadar. Aku teramat mencintaimu._

 _Lizzy ..._

 _Kalau begitu kenapa aku memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupku?_

 _Bukankah selama ini ada dirimu di sisiku?_

 _Lizzy ..._

.

Ciel Phantomhive menemukan dirinya tengah menyatakan perasaannya, tepat ketika tubuhnya tercebur ke dalam air yang sedingin es. Lalu, tenggorokannya terisi air. Dan ia pun sekarat menuju kematiannya sambil tetap berbisik, _"Lizzy ..."_

[fin]


End file.
